1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retaining devices and more particularly pertains to a new pacifier retaining device for holding a pacifier on a child so that the child does not lose the pacifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retaining devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, retaining devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,972.980; U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,729; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,037; U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,157; U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,894; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 325,470.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pacifier retaining device. The inventive device includes a first strap for encircling the torso of a user. A second strap connects a pacifier to the first strap. The second strap has a first end and a second end. A pacifier is coupled to the second strap. A connecting means rotatably connects the first strap to the second strap. The connecting means comprises a female portion and a male portion. The second end of the second strap is coupled to the male portion. The female portion is coupled to the first strap.
In these respects, the pacifier retaining device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a pacifier on a child so that the child does not lose the pacifier.